Glitch Masta Inc.
Glitch Masta Inc. is a company that researches in glitches, this company was made by Cortez Quote Of the Week Glitching isn't bad as others say there is a good glitch and a bad glitch. Glitches On the horizon Glitches on the horizon was started by Cortez this sub section is about Test glitches, to first experience the glitches when it comes to live # Members Of Glitch Masta *'Glitch Masta'- Cortez *'Glitch Savvy'- Sven Daggersteel *'Glitch Savvy'- Davy Gunfish *'Glitch Tester-'''Lawrence Daggerpaine *'Glitchologist'''- Cortez, *'Glitchologist'- Lawerence Daggerpaine Glitch Masta-''' Glitch Masta is a rank here and you'll have to earn your way up to earn this potision meaning you'll have to contribute to the page and add glitches to this page. '''Glitch Savvy- A Glitch Savvy is the first rank you'll get when you, when you add 5 glitches content Cortez on his talk page so he can promote you. Glitch Tester- Glitch Tester is a automantic rank you get only if you have test server please provide proof if you want to apply for this rank Glitchologist- You can become a glitch masta by finding glitches and post them on here this rank can be earn by anyone if Cortez thinks their worthy. Glitches Released By Glitch Masta Inc. #'Teleporting To full Servers (Fixed):' First you'll need to be on a main island like "Tortuga, Port Royal, Padres Del Fuego, etc..." then open up your Map by pressing "M" then you'll see the full servers highlighted red click the "Return button" It will say that your already there but look closely at the full servers they aren't highlighted in red they look the same like other servers. Click on the full server you want to go to any then you can actually get to it, no more hassling teleporting to friends when they are at abassa or andaba #'Getting Take Cover at any level': This glitch makes you get take cover before you reach level 20! First go to a blacksmith house then ask him to retrain your skills, after you do so you'll have to click on the take cove button 2 times(Meaning you'll lose 2 skill points) #'PVP Glitch':PVP Glitch is hard for a newbie when he hasn't had the experience, first go into team pvp then go to the tunnel (or cave) then stand at the edge of the Cave (Don't go in) Then enter the cave at 1 second then you'll see the match stats at the end of the PvP Click "Exit Match" #'Swift Foot Glitch:' First you'll need to make swift foot potions then drag it to the potion box and click rapidly then you'll be in the glitch #'Diving': Diving can be easy or hard first you need to go to on a boat then go near a cannon and then click on a friend on your friend's list then click the "Go to Friend" button right when you teleport press "Shift" on the cannon near you then go in the water to see if you did the glitch correctly #'Road To DH(Darkhart):' To get to Darkhart fast, go to the burned out houses by the large lava pool on the North East side of the side. Then, run at the wall. You will slide through the wood and rock, and fall into the lava. You'll fall down into the water, and you can swim all the way to Darkhart. #'Port Royal Balcony 1:' Go to the Rowdy Rooster on Port Royal. Next, find the create near in the market place that is along side the wall that is to the left of the Tavern. Next, jump between that create and the wall. Slide through the wall and into an ally way (you may need to take out a weapon). Run down the ally (you may get stuck between a house and the wall), until you hit a dead end. Slide through the wall on the right side. Jump onto the hidden staircase and climb to the balcony. #'Port Royal Tavern 2:' Go to the Royal Anchor on Port Royal. Next, go over to the wooden bridge that is near the gypsy. Between the road and the bridge is an archway. Go to the side nearest the tavern, and run at it till you find a place were your pirate can't run, but it still looks like a flat wall. While running, take out a weapon, and run through the wall. You'll find a staircase in there. Climb up it and onto the balcony. #'How to chat while dead (In Pvp)': First go to PvP and then when you die press F7 (or esc) then press "enter" as you do you can chat while dead but you gotta know what your typing when the screen gets dark. #'How to sit down at any tavern:' First go to any tavern, walk over to the poker or blackjack table (either) take out your sword then press sweep then shift (Almost the same time) you should be sitting down! You can walk around the tavern while playing poker! #'How to log into 2 accounts on the same computer(PC ONLY):' First log in to your first account. Get out of that screen and open up task manager. Find the task Launcher1.exe (not Pirates_Online.exe that will close the game) and end the task. Open the launcher again and log in to a different account. Note Please do not copy and paste glitches that are posted on here or the potco wiki unless you are the publisher. Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Companies Category:POTCO